I Dare You
by Cullens the name.Dani Cullen
Summary: Crazy game of Truth or Dare with the Cullens, The Humans, and The Dogs. Many things happen on this crazy night. Edward's nakedness, post-it notes, and lots of laughs. R&R. :
1. Beginning of the End

I Dare You…

I Dare You…

**Hey guys!! Here is the new story I promised…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well, except for the plot and my pocket nerd! (who isn't Kelly, Gail my gramma beta, Joy my gramma beta's twin, Brigette, or May!!)**

**A/N…Hola Peoples! I was about to go to sleep when I woke up and decided to write this, so here I am writing this story at 10 pm on a Sunday night, in my closet trying not to get caught. ****Enjoy!**

BPOV

I woke up to see my spaz-of-a-sister-in-law, **(A/N…Bella and Edward are already married and Bella's being changed in a few days)** Alice, two inches away from my face. When my eyes finally focused, I screamed, while Alice rudely laughed at me. That's when Edward came rushing into our room wondering what was wrong. When he saw Alice he just told her to be careful with me and came over, kissed me, and then left.

Then Alice's face went blank, and I could tell that she was having a vision. When she snapped back to reality, her face had a huge grin on it.

"What?" I asked, knowing it wouldn't be end up being a benefit for me.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare tonight with everyone!!"

"Um…who is everyone exactly, might I ask?" scared of who she'll say.

"Oh, you know, the usual; Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, me, the dogs, and you."

I just laid back down in my bed and pretended I never was awake. But she just yells, "Bella get up right now; I know you're not sleeping. You need to get dressed right now! Everyone is coming over in two hours and we still have to buy everything and set up"

I just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. That's when she came over and sat on me until I groaned reluctantly and left my warm comfortable covers.

APOV

OH MY GOSH!! This is going to be so much fun. Where to get started? So little to do, so much time. Wait, reverse that, so much to do, so little time to do it. **(A/N-I borrowed that from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)** Now, lets see here. I have to:

Buy an outfit for Bella

Make a space in the living room for all of us to fit in

buy human food (chips, ice cream, sodas, dip, macaroni and cheese) Okay, maybe no mac and cheese.

Invite everyone

Set up

Okay, first I'll call and invite everyone. Let's see, who's first? Oh, I know, Rose, Emmett, Jazzy-poo, and Edward. Well, I'm pretty sure that Edward knows by now. So I just have to tell; Rose, Emmett, and Jazzy-poo. So I skipped downstairs and there was my Jasper sitting on the couch reading, as usual while Emmett was playing Halo 3, as usual.

"Guess what you guys?" I practically yell because I was so excited.

"What, you maxed out another credit card?" asked Emmett.

"No silly, we're having a Truth or Dare party in 2 hours so you need to get ready." I replied.

I heard a groan coming from everyone, even Rose, who was in the garage fixing her car again.

"It'll be fun, scouts honor!" I say making the scout sign. "No parents allowed though!"

Well, that's taken care of, who's next? The Dogs!! Great the house is going to smell like dog for days…ugh. I should have thought of that earlier.

I called Jacob up and told him to be at our house in two hours with the rest of the pack to play Truth or Dare. He said that he was cool with it and that they would bring the sodas. So there's a check mark for sodas and for the dogs. Next up, Mike.

Ring, ring, ring, ring. After the fourth ring he finally picks up.

"Hi Mike. It's Alice Cullen. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to our house for a party today?"

"Is Bella going to be there?" He asks instantly after I ask that question.

"Yup, she sure is. It was her idea to have the party anyways."

"Okay then, I'll be there! What time?"

"Two hours."

"Okay, thanks. See you in two hours, Alice."

Now only a few more humans to go. It's a breeze getting Tyler and Eric to go as soon as I even mention Bella's name. Jessica also is coming with Lauren and Angela because they're spending the night at her house.

Alrighty then. It was time to take Bella shopping for everything. Including her outfit!!

I sprinted vampire speed up the stairs and saw that Bella was dressed and was lying back down on the bed. I hear her saying in her sleep, "Edward, I love you, Edward!" in a very throaty voice. It was time to wake up Bella before she said anything else embarrassing. I decided to wake her up by bouncing up and down on the bed. While doing so I caused her to fall off of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ALICE?!" she screeched.

"I was just waking you up, sister dearest. I didn't mean for you to fall off of the bed though. That is no way a lady should talk though, missy, plus you needed to get up because we have to go SHOPPING!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what I say! That is no way I should be woken up! I was having a very pleasant dream thank you very much!"

"Bella, I said I was sorry for making you fall off the bed. But you need to get up. Everyone is going to be here soon!!"

BPOV

What does she mean everyone will be over soon? Oh yeah, the party, riiiiight. That means only one thing, I have to go shopping. NOOOOOOOOO! Why does fate hate me so?

That's when I just remembered Alice say that we'd have to go shopping for and outfit. I threw a pillow at her. Right as the pillow was about to hit her she moved to the side. Ugh, stupid vampires, with their stupid vampire reflexes! Then Alice picked me up like a baby and carried me downstairs.

"Don't worry, I've already bought all the food. We just have to go straight to the mall and buy your outfit!"

"Great…the mall…but it's Saturday at 3 p.m., it's going to be like super crowded in there!"

"Not if you know what you're already getting."

Next thing I knew, I was being whisked off to the mall in Alice's car. I groaned inwardly while Alice continued to bounce up and down in the drivers seat. Stupid shopping vampire.

**WOOT! 1,000 SOMETHING WORDS! A NEW RECORD FOR ME. lol. it really is though. Other chapters will be longer though. I swear. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Cliffy, I know. Sorry about that. I'm just really tired and all. But good news!! Tomorrow is the last day of school for me. Ya, it took me a while to type this, sorry! **

**Reviews; they make me happy!**

**peace. love. edward cullen.**

**Dani Cullen**

**P.S. Sorry that there wasn't any Edward in this chapter, there will be more of him next chapter.**


	2. Sooooooory don't kill me plz

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a couple months...I haven't had any ideas and I've been really busy... so plz don't kill me :DD I'll try to update soon.

Lovz,

danthenotman...aka Dani Cullen


End file.
